Scary Jimin
by syubsyubchim
Summary: "Jimin adalah member yang paling mengerikan kalau sedang marah," - Taehyung. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


.

 **Scary Jimin**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

Yoongi menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar pintu utama _dorm_ yang terbuka. Ia sedang duduk sendirian di ruang tamu dengan televisi yang menyala di depannya. Menampilkan acara ' _Hello Counselor_ ' saat Seokjin dan Jimin diundang menjadi tamu spesial hari itu.

"Kami pulang," Yoongi dapat mendengar suara Jimin dan Jungkook yang mengucapkan salam, diikuti dengan suara berisik lemari sepatu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Menandakan kedua _namja_ kelahiran Busan itu menjalankan perintah Hoseok yang meminta seluruh anggota Bangtan untuk menyusun sepatu mereka dengan rapi pada rak sepatu.

"Oh, halo Yoongi _hyung_. Dimana yang lain?" Jungkook bertanya saat melihat Yoongi duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu dan menonton televisi. Biasanya _namja_ pucat itu lebih memilih menonton televisi sambil bergelung di bawah selimut tebal di dalam kamarnya daripada repot-repot bergerak ke arah ruang tamu. Sendirian pula.

"Entahlah, apa yang kau bawa, Kook _ie_?" Yoongi bertanya penasaran saat melihat sebuah kantong plastik kecil di tangan Jungkook.

"Hanya _tteobokki_ pesanan Taehyung, _hyung_. Dia memintaku membelikannya saat perjalanan pulang menuju _dorm_."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tidak heran Taehyung terus-terusan bertanya apakah Jungkook sudah pulang atau belum sejak tadi. Ternyata bocah itu memesan sesuatu. Seperti ibu hamil yang sedang ngidam saja. "Taehyung ada di dalam kamarnya. Sedari tadi menyanyakan apakah kau sudah kembali atau belum. Sepertinya kau benar-benar dinantikan, Jeon."

Jungkook tertawa pelan sampai gigi kelincinya terlihat. Membuat wajahnya yang sudah tampan menjadi semakin rupawan, "Kalau begitu, aku menemui Taehyung dulu, _hyung_." Setelah itu bocah Busan itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Menonton apa, _hyung_?"

Bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar Taehyung, Jimin mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi. "Kau menonton _Hello Counselor_? Tumben sekali."

"Hm, kekasihku menjadi bintang tamu di episode ini. Tentu saja aku harus menontonnya, kan?"

Jimin terkekeh kecil saat Yoongi terdengar seperti menggodanya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya sangat senang. Mendengar langsung Yoongi menyebutnya kekasihnya dan menonton acara dimana dirinya menjadi bintang tamu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri pada diri Jimin.

"Lalu, apa kau menyukai acaranya?"

Jimin bertanya, namun Yoongi tidak menjawab. Yoongi meluruskan kedua kaki yang sejak tadi disilangkannya dan menepuknya di bagian paha. Meminta Jimin untuk berbaring berbantalkan pahanya. Awalanya Jimin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Jarang sekali Yoongi dengan senang hati memintanya tidur berbantalkan pahanya. Namun tentu saja Jimin menerima permintaan Yoongi. Rejeki Tuhan tidak boleh dimubazirkan, begitu kata Jimin.

Jadi Jimin dengan patuh membaringkan tubuhnya berbantalkan paha Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri langsung memainkan helaian rambut pirang Jimin dengan jemarinya. Jimin sih senang-senang saja saat Yoongi memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut, namun ini bukan Yoongi sekali. Yoongi tidak akan memintanya tidur di pangkuannya dan memainkan rambutnya begitu.

" _Hyung_.." Jimin memanggil pelan, sambil membawa sebelah tangannya menuju pipi Yoongi yang semakin berisi, mengusapnya lembut. "Apa apa denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi bukan jawaban yang didapatkan oleh Jimin. Melainkan satu senyum penuh kelembutan yang mendominasi. "Entahlah, Jimin. Hanya saja, kau membuat penggemar kita menjadi takut padamu."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Takut? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan, _hyung_?"

"Hm?" Yoongi bergumam. Masih dengan jemarinya yang memainkan rambut Jimin. Mengusap helaian pirang yang menghalangi wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Kau tahu, sorotan tajam milikmu?"

Kerutan di dahi Jimin terlihat semakin jelas. Mencoba mencerna apa yang Yoongi maksud dengan sorotan tajam yang dimilikinya. Namun sepertinya otak Jimin terlalu lelah untuk berfikir sehingga dirinya lebih memilih untuk kembali bertanya kepada Yoongi, "Maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menanamkan sebuah ciuman di dahi Jimin. Menghapus kerutan yang muncul sebelumnya. "Saat kau mengatakan pendapatmu pada anak laki-laki _dollholic_ itu, sorotanmu seakan menembakan laser, kau tahu."

Jimin kembali bergumam berfikir sejenak, lalu bibir penuhnya membentuk bulat, tanda dirinya mulai mengerti maksud Yoongi.

"Tapi aku benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak laki-laki itu, _hyung_. Dan aku hanya ingin memberikannya sedikit pengertian."

"Sedikit pengertian bukan berarti kau memperlihatkan sorotan tajammu sepanjang acara, Jimin. Kau tahu ARMY sedang sangat heboh di media sosial karena sorotan matamu itu, huh?"

Jimin hanya menghela nafas, "Hmm.. Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Tapi itu diluar kendaliku."

Yoongi masih asik dengan jemarinya di helaian rambut Jimin. Perlahan, telunjuknya bergerak turun, menuju dahi dan kedua kelopak mata Jimin. "Hal itu bukan salahmu, Jimin. Itu dirimu yang sesungguhnya dan aku tidak ingin kau menutup-nutupi dirimu seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku cukup terkejut kau tidak mengontrolnya seperti biasanya."

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya saat jemari lentik Yoongi bermain di sekitar wajahnya, "Lagipula, aku sedikit cemburu pada ARMY karena mereka melihat seseksi apa dirimu dengan sorotan itu," sayup-sayup Jimin mendengar bisikan kecil Yoongi diatasnya.

Oh, atau mungkin Yoong sengaja mencoba menggodanya dengan membisikan hal itu dengan suara lirihnya? Karena, _hell_ , Jimin tidak mungkin tidak mendengar apapun yang keluar dari bibir merah muda Yoongi yang begitu menggoda dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Kedua kelopak Jimin terbuka, lalu meraih jemari Yoongi yang masih asik bermain di pipi tembamnya. "Ternyata ada yang cemburu disini, eoh?" satu seringai iseng Jimin sunggingkan di bibirnya. Membuat Yoongi tercekat dengan wajah tampan yang tersaji di depannya, tidak peduli sudah berapa kali dirinya melihat wajah rupawan itu.

"Tidak, siapa yang bilang aku cemburu?" bibir Yoongi mengerucut maju, diikuti dengan suaranya yang melengking manja. Membuat Jimin terkekeh senang dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya yang hari ini begitu manis.

Buru-buru Jimin mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi dan menarik tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Astaga, _hyung_! Kenapa kau begitu manis, huh? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Senyum Yoongi melebar saat merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jimin, lalu balas melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Jimin dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jimin yang menguarkan aroma kekasihnya.

"Hm, aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin."

.

.

.

Di balik pintu kamar Taehyung dan Namjoon, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang terus berusaha menahan tawa mereka. "Lihat, Kook _ie_. Aku mendapat foto bagus!" Taehyung memekik girang begitu berhasil mengabadikan momen yang begitu langka.

Di layar ponselnya tertampil foto Yoongi yang bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Jimin yang melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliing pinggang sempit Yoongi dan punggung pemuda gula itu.

Jungkook ikut terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang begitu semangat mengabadikan momen Yoongi yang bermanja-manja pada Jimin. "Hm, itu memang momen langka, sayang. Tapi jangan sampai Yoongi _hyung_ tahu kau mengambil foto mereka."

Taehyung yang tadinya sudah kembali mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka kecil kembali menoleh kepada Jungkook. "Tidak apa-apa kalau yang marah adalah Yoongi _hyung_. Setidaknya, Yoongi _hyung_ tidak akan semengerikan Jimin kalau marah." Dan kekehan manis itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong, syubsyubchim balik bawain shortfic baru. Cuma 1000 kata doang, iiseng-iseng berhadiah lah anggepannya, ehehe. Dan kalo ditanya kenapa ga ngelanjutin _fanfic on-going_ dan malah ngebuat _fanfic_ baru? Jawabannya adalah, ide cerita itu gaboleh dimubazirin teman-teman. Yang kedua adalah masi belum punya lappie, ehehe, jadi susah ngetik, kalo _fanfic_ ini kan cuma 1000 kata, ga berkelanjutan lagi, ruginya dimana coba? Dan yang terakhir, hidup ini sibuk banget, yaolohhhh, gabisa ditinggal dikit aja, kerjaan pasti bejibun, bruhh.

Jadi, nikmatin aja _fanfic_ yang tersedia dan terus memberi dukungan berupa review pada _author-author_ yang sudah rela meluangkan waktu mereka demi mengetik sepercik kata yang menjadi hiburan untuk kalian semua. _Author_ itu semacam pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa versi fandom loh, yah _at least_ mengurangi kehausan kalian akan delusi para _oppa_ lah.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai meriview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih**

.

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
